Muse
by Stronger123
Summary: Music. It is everything. It it shadow, it is light, it is sadness and broken hearts, it is excitement and love. Music, is something so stunning, that it must be the essence of life. OC, references to Batman the Brave and the Bold villain Music Meister
1. Sunset

**My new story, with some references to the Batman the Brave and the Bold villain, Music Meister. Hope you enjoy, and I only own my OC and the majority of the lyrics in here :)**

* * *

_"Life, he realized, was much like a song. In the beginning there is mystery, in the end there is confirmation, but it's in the middle where all the emotion resides to make the whole thing worthwhile." _  
_― Nicholas Sparks, The Last Song_.

* * *

"You're the freaking. Music. Miester!" I shrieked. I'm pretty certain it  
was allowed. Finding your father nearly took over the world, had a crush on Black Canary, and passed your powers down to you? Most certainly allowed.

"Yes, Aika I'm the Music Miester," my father sighed, running his hands through his red hair.

"Jasper Collin Dewhurst, you could have told me this earlier!" Yes, I referred to my father by his full name when I was annoyed with him.

"I didn't know how you'd take it," he stumbled over his words.

"You never know until you try!" I still needed to find out who said that first. It certainly wasn't me.

"I know," he muttered to himself.

"I'm going to the roof," I sighed. The roof of our apartment is where I go to think. Ever since my mother died, I have been living with my father ever since. I have been homeschooled all my life, never had many friends, but my dad taught me multiple instruments and gave me singing lessons.

The wind, when I reached the roof, whipped my auburn hair around my head. In truth, it was my mother's brown with streaks of my father's red. My brown eyes focused onto the few birds flying over Gothams dark alleys and crime infested streets. I smiled. Home.

The sun was setting behind the Gotham clouds, the colours filtering through, reds, yellows, oranges.  
I sighed. Sunsets always reminded me of my mother. I remembered her taking me to the roof, singing me songs. Before she died, that was.

It sets,  
The sun.

I started singing as song she had once sung to me.

_The moon,_  
_Stands strong,_  
_Never,_  
_Did I know,_  
_The future,_  
_Came so soon._

It wasn't a very good one, but it was one I used to love hearing her sing. It was the first song I ever wrote.

_Airplanes and their flashing lights,_  
_Soaring up to new heights,_  
_Why they go so high,_  
_I dunno,_  
_I'm wondering now,_  
_What way to go._

I couldn't remember anymore, so I sputtered to a stop. With a start, I realised I was crying. I sunk to my knees.

"Happy birthday Mum," I whispered to the night air


	2. The Return

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites! I hope you like Aika, and the story too :) I'm afraid I won't update next week, I have exams :'(**

* * *

_"Music gives a soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and life to everything." _

_― Plato._

* * *

"Aika!" My father shook me, brown eyes filled with worry.

"What?" I groaned, rolling over.

"You spent the night on the roof, what were you thinking?" He yelled at me.

"I dunno," I mumbled, the haze of sleep addling my brain.

"Thank God you're alright," Dad pulled me into a hug, his emotions doing a complete 180°.

"It's ok Dad, it's ok," I returned his hug, as he started to hum in my ear.

I felt like the little girl I used to be. I felt like the little girl with her auburn hair in braids and innocently bright brown eyes, running to her parents before she learnt about the world. About the evil it contained. She only knew the good, and she was happy.

But, when this girl was 8, she watched her mother die of some unknown illness. When this girl was 10, she watched a man calling himself the Music Meister take over the world, to whose powers she was strangely immune.

Now, Aika Harmony Dewhurst, was 13 and knew about the world.

However much she didn't want to.

"I know honey. But, I'm heading out today, alright?" The only ever time he had asked me if I was ok with him going out, was the day before the Meisters first appearance. I ignored this fact, and nodded. I'd keep my eye on the news.

"Remember, if anyone comes into the house-" he started.

"Hit them with a baseball bat," I intoned, having this drummed into my head since my mother's death.

He shook his head, "keep on singing higher."

I gulped, but nodded. Was it true? Had I really inherited my father's powers?

Dad stood and stretched, smiling at me as he wandered back downstairs to our small 2 bedroom apartment.

I stared out at the cold morning, the sounds of the city waking up reaching my ears. I smiled, before following my father downstairs.

I slumped in front of the news, a debate about Batman being a help or a menace.

"Before he was here the crime levels were so much higher!" One audience member argued.

"Before he was here there was no Joker, Poison Ivy, Two Face, any Gotham supervillain for that matter!" Another replied.

I didn't actually have a problem with Batman, but I didn't exactly like him either. He tried to put my father in jail!

Speak of the devil.

"News has it that Batman is downtown right now trying to stop the-" the news reporter cut herself off, and started singing as music came over the speakers.

"The Music Meister, sings the song that the world wants to hear," she sang, and I froze.

He didn't.

But he did.

"No no no no no no," I mumbled to myself, running into Dads room. I opened his bedside table. Score!

I pulled out the pair of music note glasses, and a spare folded up laser conductor.

Now for my outfit, before Batman could take my father to Arkham.

I ran to my room, pulling out a purple skirt and slipping on black spandex sport shorts underneath. I grabbed a white blouse and a silver, quartet note necklace my mother had gotten me when I was born.

I pulled on white knee high socks, and slipped on purple flats, before pushing the glasses onto my face and pulling my hair up into a high ponytail.

Running out my front door, I dodged multiple singing and dancing civilians, and ran for downtown Gotham.

It was crazy. Police were robbing banks, prisoners were helping others, the Joker was being serious. Yeah, it was that bad.

"Dad!" I ran through the crowd looking for my father. "Dad!"

I ran into the square, where my father was battling it out with the Dynamic Duo and their earplugs.

"Dad," my voice held a threatening tone as I walked up to them.

"You know my opinion on taking over the world. I don't my like it, remember?" I put my hands in my hips, as Batman and Robin gave me confused looks.

"You're his daughter?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm his cat," I gave the Bird a withering look.

"Do you have a name I can call you other than your normal one?" Meister asked me.

"Muse," I smiled, "now come home before you're sent to Arkham."

"I'm sorry, Muse. I'm doing this in your mother's name," he sighed, before starting to sing again.

I bit my lip. It probably wouldn't work for very long, but if my powers went against his I could distract him long enough for Batman and Robin to do some something.

I ran over to the Bird, who couldn't have been much older than I.

"Robin," I hissed, "I'll distract him, you two do something," I ran before he could object. Something about, civilians?

I sprinted around dancers and other objects that seemed t have no place, before crashing into a blond in a black leotard.

"Black Canary?" I asked, shocked.

"Who are you? Are you with the Music Meister?" She seemed suspicious of me.

"I'm his daughter, Muse," I brushed her off, "you have to help me stop him. If he gets thrown in Arkham, I'll have nowhere to go," I pleaded. She looked at me, scanning what she could see of my face for a lie.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Help Batman and Robin, and don't take your earplugs out," I ordered, before running to the back of my father's makeshift stage. Using the wires on the back of the speakers to pull me up, I scrambled to the front of the screen displaying the stage.

The music made my head hurt, the thudding sound of it sending vibrations through the entire structure.

I wobbled over to the middle, and opened my mouth, creating a song on the spot.

_My name is Muse,_

_Forget my father's commands,_

_Don't be confused,_

_You were all under his spell._

I was never good at improvising.

_You are now free,_

_Go back to your lives,_

_Believe me,_

_Not my father's lies._

The Music Meister upped the volume and intensity of his song, but my powers started fighting his for dominance. A few people beat my father's power, and stood around, confused. And most likely with massive headaches. But it was only that, a few.

"Why are you doing this?" Dad shouted up at me. I avoided his eye contact, but kept singing.

A tear trickled down the side of my face. I was betraying my father, even if I knew it was the right thing to do.

I remembered when I was 8, sitting on my father's knee as I cried for my mother, who at that moment was dying in the hospital bed beside us.

I remembered when my father came back after the Music Meisters debut covered in bruises, but alright. I ran to him and hugged him, and he told me he was alright.

I remembered when I was 12, and he came home singing the a song about a Death Trap.

And here I was, at 13, standing up for what I believe in and going against the father I never truly knew.

My vision blurred, but I kept singing, slowly getting tired and losing my breath. I suddenly heard my father's voice cut off, and my voice filtered out as well.

"Muse?" I heard Black Canary call up to me, "are you alright?"

"I'm good," I whispered, before my knees gave way and dragged me off the edge of the platform.


	3. What on spaceship?

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I only own Aika :-)**

* * *

_"Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent." _

_― Victor Hugo._

* * *

I'm pretty sure I woke up in a hospital of some kind. It was a small, white room with bright, fluorescent lights. The window looked out onto the Earth and space, and the entire wall that included the door was made of glass, frosted a meter down.

Multiple wires were attached to me, IV lines, heart monitors, and various other medical objects were attached to me.

"What, on, urr, spaceship?" I asked out loud, voice cracking as I sat up.

I was in a hospital gown, glasses still on my face. My conductor stick had been confiscated, and I was pretty helpless without it. I hated gymnastics, and I couldn't pack a punch, so I really had practically no hope.

I unplugged the heart monitors, deciding to leave my IV lines in as I didn't know how to do it correctly. I stood up, struggling around my duvet.

"Her hearts stopped! She-" Black Canary burst in, shouting orders before she realised I was fine.

"You're awake," she stated calmly, as a Green Lantern followed her into the room, a domino mask over his eyes.

"No kidding," I rasped, before coughing, and sitting back down on the bed.

"Careful. You've lost your voice temporarily, from all your singing. How are you feeling, Muse?" Canary sat on the end of my bed, while the Lantern moved into the corner.

I shook my hand in the air, signalling a so-so motion.

"We suppose, now we know your father is Jasper Dewhurst, you're his daughter, Aika?" The Lantern asked.

I nodded, removing my glasses.

"Aika, when did you find out about your powers?" Canary smiled. I mimicked writing on my hand, and she pulled a notebook and pen out of a draw on the opposite side of the room.

I started to write.

_This morning, dad told me who he was and about my powers. I was watching the news after he went out and saw Meister attempting world domination. I'm immune to his powers, so found a conductor stick and glasses, grabbed some clothes and a necklace and went to bring him home. I would prefer it if he didn't go to prison. When he wouldn't come, I had to distract him long enough for Batman or Robin to do something. That's when I met you, and then climbed up and sang._

"What does the necklace do?" GL asked, after Canary had read out what I had written in my messy scrawl.

_Nothing. It was my mother's, she always said it gave good luck_. I shrugged.

"Batman's testing it for hidden technology. If he finds nothing, you can have it back," the Lantern smiled at me.

"When you met me," Canary started, "you said you would have no one to go to if your father got put on jail. Were you telling the truth?"

I nodded.

"You're seriously not thinking..." The GL asked, seemingly shocked.

"Find a Leaguer, any Leaguer, and tell them to watch her. I'm going to fond Batman and I believe you said you were going to deliver the information we gathered to Superman?" It was a rhetorical question, because Canary had already left.

GL cast a glance at me, before following her.

I stood up, rolling the stand that held my IV bags with me as I walked to the window.

The green and blue, slightly squashed sphere, that I knew to be my home planet, rotated slowly on its axis. The oceans sparkled, the sunlight reflecting off half of the planet. I smiled slightly.

"Hey!" An enthusiastic voice said behind me, a gust of wind whipping my auburn hair into my face. I turned around to face the Flash.

I waved.

"Are you mute?" Flash shook his head, popping a chip into his mouth.

I walked over to my bed, and picked up my pen and notebook.

_Lost my voice._

"Oh," he mumbled, "well, I'm Flash," I shook his hand, before writing:

_Aika Dewhurst, or Muse._

"Great to meet you," Flash grinned, "want a chip?" He offered the bag of salt and vinegar crisps to me. I smiled, but shook my head. I passed my hand through the air, signalling no thanks.

"Well, any idea why GL told me to watch you?"

I wrote out what Canary had told Lantern, and he nodded, reading at super speed.

"Wait, you're Muse, as in Meisters daughter?" Flash suddenly sat up straight. I nodded.

_Fastest man alive, hey?_ I wrote, grinning widely at him.

"Well it would explain why you're here, and your voice," he pointed out. I shrugged.

"So why are you here?" Flash flopped into a chair beside the bed. Once again, I shrugged.

"Helpful," he muttered, before his communicator went off.

"Flash. Oh, hey Kid. Can't, I'm watching someone. Sure, whenever Bats or Canary gets back. See ya, Kid," he removed his red covered finger from over his ear.

_Who was that? Anyone I know?_ I wrote.

"Kid Flash, you know him?" I nodded. I'd seen him on the news.

"Well, we're heading out for pizza buffet later," he grinned at me.

_Have fun_, I smiled.

He chuckled, "thanks."

"Aika?" Batman had appeared silently in the doorway, causing both Flash and I to jump slightly.

"You can have your necklace back. For the time being, Canary will train your powers as hers are the most like yours, and in combat, should you make a certain choice," Batman growled, voice low and emotionless.

"We can hand you over to a Gotham orphanage, or you can join our team of protégés."

I gaped, brown eyes wide as I stared at the Dark Knight.

_You have got to be kidding me_, I quickly jotted down.

"No. Make your decision."

I hovered the pen a centimetre, if that, over the paper, debating my options.

Eventually, I scribbled down one word.

_Team_.


	4. Smiled

**I'm really sorry guys, but this is either going to have erratic updates like Sherlock, or is going on hiatus... your choice. But thanks for all the reviews, you're all amazing :)**

* * *

_You learn a lot about people, when you listen to the songs that mean something to them._

_- Unknown._

* * *

BATMAN 02, BLACK CANARY 11, MUSE B-08, FLASH 07.

I stumbled when my feet were remade, but managed to keep myself upright. My throat suddenly felt fine again, as though the teleportation put it back together more effectively. I tugged on my purple skirt. They had allowed me to change back when I said I would join.

Apparently, Mount Justice was a hollowed out mountain, made by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League. That was all I knew, I really disliked history.

"Team, report to the mission room," Batman spoke into a small microphone, and his voice echoed about the cave.

"What is it Bats? We were just watching the news on Music Meister and Muse," a disembodied voice asked, eventually showing himself to be a boy in dark jeans, converse, a red shirt and black jacket. Oh, and shades. Can't forget the shades.

"This is your new team member, Muse," Batman answered, monotone, as a group of 5 others appeared behind the boy in shades.

One girl had green skin, red, medium length hair and large brown eyes. She wore a pink skirt and white blouse. The other girl had long blond hair in a ponytail, grey eyes and Asian features. She wore a white tank top, jeans, and a brown leather jacket.

The red headed boy had bright green eyes, a mouth stuffed with food, a yellow top and jeans. There was a tall, dark haired boy with blue eyes in a Superman top, and a dark, angry aura. Finally, a dark skinned boy with grey eyes, tattoos and something that looked like gills, was in black trousers and a red top.

"Muse? As in the girl from the news?" The blond asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Akia Dewhurst," I smiled, "but yes, I'm Muse."

"You're still in your Muse outfit, we kinda figured," the Superman boy scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Flash, we still up for tonight?" The ginger asked, and Flash grinned.

"Sure Kid."

"You're Kid Flash?" I asked, beige scanning the rest of the group.

"So, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, and you must be Robin?" I turned my gaze to them in turn.

"I am Aqualad, or Kaldur'ahm. Friends call me Kaldur," Aqualad stepped forward, putting his right hand to his shoulder in some type if greeting.

"Connor," Superboy narrowed his eyes at me.

"Wally West, beautiful," the ginger sped to my side, slinging an arm round my shoulders. I glared, and elbowed him in the stomach. He rubbed the place that would undoubtedly have a bruise within the hour.

"Artemis," the blond said nonchalantly.

"Robin," Batmans protégé smirked.

"Hi! I'm M'Gann, but my Earth name is Megan. Let's show you around!" She grabbed my upper arm, and started pulling me towards a corridor.

"Will she need a room?" M'Gann paused, turning back to Canary.

"She will. Akia, I'm going to get your stuff from your apartment, ok?" It was a rhetorical question on Canarys part, so I only nodded.

"We saw you on the news! You have amazing powers!" M'Gann gushed, showing me around the mountain.

"Thanks?" I stumbled along after her.

"Can you play any instruments? Sing without any hypnotizing?" M'Gann rushed around the mountain, not really explaining everything.

"I play ukulele, guitar, violin, piano, drum kit and I can sing without hypnotizing," I said rapidly, "done it all my life."

"Amazing! Well, this is your room, I'll leave you too it," M'Gann disappeared down another corridor, at a speed Wally would be proud of, to go save her cookies.

I sat down on the edge of my green covered bed, and smiled.


	5. Yes!

**Haha, I managed to keep up! Take that, non existent social life! Thanks for the reviews :) disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

I casually slumped onto the sofa in the common area, knowing the entire team was out on a mission. I had just finished unpacking, and the mountain was silent of Wallys munching, Robin's cackling, the static as Connor watched Tv, the steady thud of arrows on targets, the splash of water from the pool, and M'Gann as she fussed over burnt cookies.

Flipping on the news, it was still covering the Music Miesters demise, from some security cameras he didn't manage to take down.

In grainy black and white, I watched as a few zombies danced past, then I did, running full pelt and unaffected by my father. It flipped back to Cat Grant.

"Who was that? How is she immune to the Music Miester? Is she a hero? Or a villain?"

I turned the TV off, not wanting to hear anymore.

"You must be Muse," unaware, I hadn't noticed a large red robot with blue cape enter the cave. I shrieked, and spun round.

"I am sorry, if I scared you. I was merely introducing myself. I am Red Tornado, the team's den mother," the robot nodded in greeting.

"Yeah, I'm Muse. Call me Akia," I smiled at the robot.

"Pleasure," the robot droned, leaving the room. I raised an eyebrow. For someone with such good manners, he sure doesn't know how to hold a conversation.

I walked back to my room, and sat down, and grabbed my ukulele from the foot of my bed. It was luminous yellow, and was proven to glow in the dark. I grabbed my felt pick, and my music book, and headed back to the common area, which had pretty good acoustics.

I perched on the edge of the sofa, and opened my music book. I then tried to twist my fingers into a C# minor chord, known to me as, excuse my language, the bastard chord.

I started strumming a song I had been writing, trying to think of some lyrics. I hummed along with the tune, trying to figure out words to g with the beat.

"You're good," someone stated. For the second time that day, I squealed, practically leaping into the air.

"Sorry," Robin chuckled.

"When did you get back?" I asked, calming down.

"I never left," he grinned, "mission didn't need me." He jumped onto the sofa beside me, causing the green cushions to bounce.

"So... You were here all this time?" I widened my eyes.

"That's what I never left means, doesn't it?" He snorted.

"Supposedly," I smirked.

"So what do you play?"

"A lot. I was homeschooled by my father. Normal lessons in the morning, music in the afternoon. I still remember my mother an father playing an instrument each, my father normally on a piano, my mother a flute, and I was just clapping along. Or, when I got older, a violin. On the roof, normally," I sighed, blinking back tears.

"When did she die?" Robin clasped one of my hands.

"5 years ago. I was 8," I couldn't stop myself crying now.

"And it never stops hurting, does it? I know. I lost my parents when I was nine," he whispered.

"Both of them?"

"Yeah. But then Batman took me in, and Agent A became my grandfather," he smiled.

"My mother died of some unknown disease. I was there when she died, watched the heart machine turn off. But I had my father, at least," I smiled sadly, looking up into his shaded eyes.

"How about you visit him tomorrow?" He offered.

"Yes!"


	6. I'm Sorry

**I'm really sorry guys, I just can't keep leaving you here. So, I'm discontinuing this, but if you would like to continue it, please contact me :)**


End file.
